The Soul Stealer
by Alexness1010
Summary: jack spicer tries to steal one of the monk's soul R&R but who?
1. Chapter 1

**The soul stealer**

"jack I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown," raimundo pledged. "name it," said jack. "the game is football, first one to score a touchdown wins," rai explained. "my spirit blade vs your sash of forms," jack said. "let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!" they said in unison. The sorroundings changed from a plain old field to a glorious field. The other monks and jack's annoying robots where on the side lines dressed as cheerleaders. "okay, this is mighty emberassing," clay said throwing his pom poms to the side. "diddo," omi, sishi, and kimiko in unison throwing their pom poms aside too.

"gong yi tompai!" jack and raimundo shouted in unison. The shen gong wu they were fighting for turned into the football and floated in the air right in front of both the boys. Raimundo shot at it. So did jack. "SASH OF FORMS!" Raimundo yelled. He touched the charm of light. Rai's eyes were glowing a golden glow. Light sorrounded him. The light stunned jack. The pale skin boy couldn't move. Raimundo had golden bands, a white sleeveless t-shirt, a golden band around his left arm, white baggy pants, and yellow colored boots. "ohhh," kimiko said with a passionate sigh. Sishi saw kimiko's loving sigh and made a gag face far enough without kim seeing it.

"your over spicer...,"


	2. ice cream

"I don't think so sparkle boy," jack said. "SPIRIT BLADE!!!!" jack shouted. Spirits were coming from the blue sword as Jack twirled it around. They all floated around Raimundo. He tried to shot them with the sun power of the charm, but it failed to even touch the after life. "Get away!" Raimundo shouted. He tried to fly out of the circle of death, but they must have had some sort of shield. "Get lost!" rai said again. One of them came up to him. It was in the shape of a girl. She was beautiful. Her eyes glowed in a bright shade of yellow. She was wearing a necklace, similar to sishi's, except the jewel that the spirit had was green instead of blue. She stuck out her hand. He did too. Her hand was flat on his and a light was shown. The circling spirits vanished leaving the one girl ghost. She smiled and disappeared too.

Jack ran with the football as fast as he could possibly go. Raimundo got his head back in the game and flew fast to catch up with jack. Jack was almost there. Raimundo didn't lose hope, he still went for it. "Too late loser," jack said scoring the winning touchdown. The showdown was over. The surroundings were back to normal. Jack had won the sash of forms, the spirit blade, and the latest wu, the soul stealer. The soul stealer was a staff with a crystal ball. The crystal ball was a beautiful jewel with the colors of green, blue, and yellow. The staff a golden color with a small streak of red on the front.

" See ya later xiaolin losers," jack said flying away. Raimundo lowered his head. "It's okay rai, you tried," kimiko encouraged. "Yeah, I guess," he replied. "How bout we get some ice cream, my treat," Sishi said. Everyone smiled. "I'd go for chocolate chip mint," dojo said popping out of sishi's shirt. She giggled. Everyone hopped on the super-sized dojo. "Hey rai, you okay?" asked Sishi. "Yeah, I'm cool," he said. They landed at the ice cream shop, "kiki's Ice cream". They walked inside and ordered. Raimundo got a chocolate banana split; Kimiko got a chocolate vanilla swirl, Clay got triple chocolate cone, Omi got a regular Popsicle, and Sishi got a cookie dough frozen blast. The employee was confused when they asked for 6 orders. There was only 5 people. When she gave Sishi the orders she asked, "you sharing that with your boyfriend?" She seemed to have pointed to Raimundo. Sishi felt sick to her stomach. Her face was blue, and she almost hurled. "Are you sure the coldness hasn't gotten to your brain?" Sishi asked teasingly. "Ha, very funny, tell that to your boyfriend and see what he thinks of it," she teased back. "Funny," Sishi said walking away with her nose stuck in the air.

They sat at the table eating they're ice cream. "This ice cream is delicious," omi said. "That's why it's my favorite food," Sishi stated. "Mine too," kimiko said.

Meanwhile with Jack Spicer

"Now the I have the power to steal souls," jack said hugging it. "Which monk should I steal first?" he asked himself. "I should chose the most powerful," he answered himself.

To be continued….


	3. raimundo's confusing

Back with the monks...

"I'm done," sishi stated as she put her spoon down and whipped her mouth.

"me too," kimiko replied and threw her cup in the trash can.

"me three," omi said.

"I'm just getting started,"clay said picking up another cup.

"I'm still finishing mine," dojo whispered under sishi's shirt.

"hey rai, you okay," sishi asked.

you haven't touched your icecream yet."

Raimudo didn't answer her. He was thiking about the ghost girl he saw earlier. She looked so much like sishi. Could it have been? The he started to stare at sishi's necklace. He knew it was valuable to her, and when they foud out it was a shen gong wu, it REALLY was treasured by them. Ecspecially since it might be the most powerful wu they have ever faced. He couldn't imagine what would happen if it fell in the wrong hands. There is one thing that could happen though, sishi might die. When raimudo read sishi's mind the first day they met, he used the blade of truth to look at her thoughts. She had terrible illness when she was 6 that could of killed her, then her dad gave her a necklace he found in egypt. It healed her before she could die. If she takes it off, she's done for.

"sishi," raimundo began.

"yes," she answered.

"do you know anybody else with that same gem?" he asked.

"well there is one person," sishi replied.

"who?" he questioned.

"it's complicated to explain," sishi replied.

"oh okay," he answered.

Sishi raised an eyebrow. She hasn't seen raimundo so confused since well...uh last night. He pushed his icecream away from him and got up to take a walk around houston, sishi's home town.

"hey I paid good money to get you that!" sishi said and huffed. She slid dow her seat and crossed her arms across her chest.

Raimundo ignored her and put his hands in his pockets. Kimiko went after him. When she finally caught up with him. She got in front of him and tried to scold at him. Not to her suprise, he stopped in shock.

"you can't just walk away!" kimiko said rashly.

"watch me," he replied pushing her aside.But before he did he whispered something to her.

"tell her that," he ordered.

He kept walking and didn't even look back. Kimiko watched the boy. She sneered at him and went back to the icecream store. Sishi, Clay, and Omi were sitting there goofing off. They didn't have anything better to do.

"he wants sishi to come with him," kimiko announced.


End file.
